


(Unfortunately) Saved By The Bell

by akasharpiegirl



Series: (Unfortunately) Saved By The Bell [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genius Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper used to be a teacher, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony decides hes gonna teach high schoolers, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasharpiegirl/pseuds/akasharpiegirl
Summary: “I’m sorry to bother you, but can I please drop my fourth block and either get another AP Bio teacher or do a credit recovery course on it?” She handed her schedule to Ms. Berry.“What’s wrong with your fourth block?”, she asked.“My Dad teaches it,” Morgan answered. “He’s going out of his way to embarrass me.”Ms. Berry let out a chuckle, “I’m not going to let you drop that class.”“Why?”, Morgan mumbled.“Honey, do you really think dropping out of biology and taking a credit recovery class for it simply because you're scared your Dad is going to embarrass you is a good idea?”, Ms. Berry asked Morgan. “If anything, you being there has some damage control…For that class at least.”





	(Unfortunately) Saved By The Bell

Post Eighth Grade Honors Night:

“Thank you for letting me stay the next few days, my parents had that trip planned for months,” Morgan’s best friend thanked Tony and Pepper upon entering the lake house.

“Of course, Elena,” Pepper smiled at the two rising ninth graders who were standing in front of her. 

The two teenage girls ran upstairs to Morgan’s room a moment later.

“Are you excited about high school?”, Morgan asked.

“No, actually,” Elena answered.

“Why?”, Morgan asked, aimlessly doodling on her drawing tablet. 

“Remember my Dad? He teaches ninth grade honors English,” Elena answered. “He’s the only teacher there who has the credentials to teach honors at that grade level. At my advisement meeting in April, I was told I was still on track to take those classes in high school.”

“He does?”, Morgan asked.

“Mhm,” Elena sighs. “Going to be embarrassed in class  _ every single day _ .”

“I don’t know what I’d do if my Dad taught,” Morgan shuddered at the thought. “That’s like my worst nightmare.”

“Well, I’m living your worst nightmare then,” Elena laughed.

Little did the two girls know, Tony had come upstairs to set down something at her door that Morgan had left in the car, overheard Morgan say that, and now, he had an idea. 

He walked downstairs, finding Pepper sitting on their couch. “Pepper, I know this is crazy, but I overheard Morgan say something and now I just want to make her high school career eventful,” Tony greeted his wife.

“And what do you mean by that?”, Pepper asked once Tony sat next to her. 

“I’m going into teaching,” Tony answered.

Pepper almost laughed, “You're joking right?”

“Why would I?”, Tony asked.

“It's just, not like you,” Pepper stated. “What did Morgan say?”

“She would hate having me as a teacher because I'd embarrass her in class all the time,” Tony answered. 

Pepper shook her head as she let out a small laugh, “Tony, is that really necessary?”

“Yes!”, Tony stated. 

“I really don't think you should-”, Pepper tried to say.

“I have the qualifications, I'm sending out applications tonight,” Tony interrupted.

Pepper raised her eyebrow, “Add this onto the long list of things I've never been able to talk you out of.”

“Pep, don't you dare tell her about this, please?”, Tony asked. 

“You know she's going to find out the minute she gets her schedule in August. You don't have to worry about me telling her,” Pepper answered. “Plus, you can't hide anything from her. She finds out about things easily, on purpose or not. She's both intuitive and sneaky. Remember when she guilted you into telling her what she would get for Christmas that one year?” 

“In all fairness, I forgot about that,” Tony answered. “And of course she will know, but she doesn't have to know until the open house. Even her first day, we can keep her from knowing.”

“You have extremely high expectations,” Pepper rolled her eyes. “But I can't stop you so… Go for it, embarrass your daughter. I'm not helping you set up your classroom though.”

“Fair enough, I'll ask Peter to help, he can keep a secret.”

  
  


Schedule Day:

  
  


“Elena got her schedule today,” Morgan said to Tony as he drove her back home at the end of her dance intensive week in New York City.

Tony, who just got a job teaching Physics and AP/Inclusive Biology, and also the person who hasn't accidentally let Morgan get suspicious, spoke up, “Oh, she did? What classes did she get for this semester?”

“Honors English, American History, AP Algebra, and she is on the dance team so her fourth class is that,” Morgan answered. “Second lunch.”

“She has her Dad for first block?”, Tony asked. 

“Mhm,” Morgan answered. 

“I wonder if you have any classes with her,” Tony answered, though he knew her classes already.

“Me too,” Morgan answered.

The conversation died down after that, music going from Broadway music, to 90s television theme songs, and rock music every other song- they were playing one of Morgan’s playlists. 

Tony stopped at their mailbox, grabbed the mail, and continued to drive up their driveway. 

“Is my schedule in there?”, Morgan asked.

“I don't know, give me a minute to look, madam secretary,” Tony said as the father-daughter duo walked into their home. “Once I look through the mail, I'll give you it if I see it.”

“Thanks, Dad!”, Morgan said as she found her way to the pantry to grab a snack.

Tony walked into his and Pepper’s shared office, “Do you have enough in your label maker for me to use it real quick?”, Tony asked, now looking at Morgan’s schedule. 

“Why-”, Pepper stopped herself when she saw what the envelope said. “Yeah, go for it. What are you putting in your place?”

“You know how those multiverse travelers sometimes tell me I look like that actor from their universe?”, Tony asks. 

“Yes,” Pepper answers.

“I'm putting his last name,” Tony answered. 

“Morgan, you're schedule came,” Tony called for her after he left their office and she scrambled away from the TV to grab the piece of mail from him.

She opened the letter, “Honors English, web design, theater, AP Biology… Second lunch.”

“You have lunch and first block with Elena,” Tony stated. “That's good, right?”

“Yeah,” Morgan smiled. “Didn't know I qualified for AP yet though, so that's cool.”

  
  


First Day of School:

“Come on, kid, freshman get there earlier than the rest,” Tony said upon seeing Morgan still hiding under her blankets. Technically, that wasn’t a lie. Freshmen are allowed in the same time teachers are supposed to come in, but only the first day to put their belongings in lockers and get any clarification from faculty before the floodgates of sophomores, juniors, and seniors come in ten minutes later.

“I don’t wanna get up,” Morgan mumbled, even though she did get out of bed a moment later.

“I made breakfast if you want some, but if you don’t, there’s a granola bar with your name on it in the pantry,” Tony stated. “We’re leaving in fifteen minutes.”

———

“What class do you have next?”, Danielle, a girl in Morgan’s theater class, asked as the group left the drama room.

“Uh, AP Bio, C208,” Morgan answered. “Can’t remember his name.”

“Oh, he’s a cool teacher. I have him for my first block,” she said. “Well, I have a class down in the B hall. See you tomorrow!”

Morgan waved goodbye to the girl before walking upstairs. 

She passed the double doors a few feet in front of the stairwell and walked toward the classroom. Until she saw a familiar face by the door of C208, her Dad, and she stopped in her tracks. “Are you kidding?”, she asked herself, turning around and stepping away from the crowd. 

Tony suppressed a laugh when he saw her.

She still had two minutes before she was late, so she decided to check her schedule. She pulled back the name next to her AP Biology class and understood everything. 

Teacher: Anthony Stark.

“Of course, he heard me say that to Elena,” she said again, before hearing the warning bell. She reluctantly turned around and snuck in his room, avoiding embarrassment for at least another minute. 

She found a desk in the middle of the classroom and set her biology notebook down, along with her backpack, and a library book she checked out before school started. She aimlessly stared at the room around her. There was a periodic table poster to her right, on the board there was a section taped off for a ‘mood check-in’ point, and various inspirational posters around the room. Despite Tony’s decision to go into teaching was only to embarrass Morgan, he’s not making it look like it. Smart.

The bell rang and thus started class. 

She gave Tony a death stare when he came into her peripheral view. 

“Alright! So, good afternoon. And yes, I am Mr. Stark. Some people would think that of all things, I'd go onto being a professor at MIT or something. But no, somehow teaching high school jumped out to me as interesting,” Tony introduced himself. “Welcome to AP Biology.”

Morgan felt like she wanted to curl up in a ball and hide under her Newsies throw blanket.

“Why don’t you all introduce yourselves before I hand out and go over the syllabus?”, Tony asked. “Let’s start with the person in the very back on the left side. Say your first and last name, something about yourself, and, uh, something good that happened today or something you’re excited for that hasn’t happened yet.”

The entire back row went, and now it was the middle row.

Two kids went, and now she had to introduce herself after the shy kid she has web design with. “I’m Katherine Patrick, I once got first place in an art competition for creating an RPG game when I was in seventh grade, and web design was fun.”

“That’s interesting, Katherine. My daughter is taking that class too,” Tony responded before pointing to Morgan. “You.”

Morgan was quiet, until the entire class and her father started to look at her expectantly. “Okay, fine. I’m Morgan, I spent a week in New York City at a dance intensive, and I can’t wait to go home and question my entire life decisions that led up to this exact moment.”

“That’s cool, and you forgot your last name, Morgan,” Tony stated.

“Stark,” Morgan deadpanned, understanding ‘oh that’s why she looks familar’s bounced around the room. 

“Alright, next,” Tony pointed to the kid sitting to Morgan’s left. 

———

“Remember, email me if you need to set up tutoring sessions. I’m more than happy to help each of you,” Tony said before the end bell rang.

Morgan quickly got up at the sound of the bell and got out the door before Tony could talk to her. There’s no way she’d let herself stay in a class with her Dad— especially after he went out of his way to do this simply because he heard her say something about how embarrassing it would be to have her Dad as a teacher.

She found her way to the guidance office two minutes later, “Can I please talk to the freshman counselor? I need to change my schedule.”

The receptionist pointed to the freshman counselor’s office, “Just knock on the door, sweetie. She doesn’t have anyone in there right now.”

“Thank you,” Morgan said upon knocking on the door.

A small ‘come in’ came from the other side.

Morgan sat down at the counselor’s desk. Ms. Berry. “I’m sorry to bother you, but can I please drop my fourth block and either get another AP Bio teacher or do a credit recovery course on it?” She handed her schedule to Ms. Berry.

“What’s wrong with your fourth block?”, she asked.

“My Dad teaches it,” Morgan answered. “He’s going out of his way to embarrass me.”

Ms. Berry let out a chuckle, “I’m not going to let you drop that class.”

“Why?”, Morgan mumbled.

“Honey, do you really think dropping out of biology and taking a credit recovery class for it simply because you're scared your Dad is going to embarrass you is a good idea?”, Ms. Berry asked Morgan. “If anything, you being there has some damage control…For that class at least.”

Morgan sighed, “You’re right. Sorry for bothering you, Ms. Berry.”

She walked back upstairs.

“Where’d you go?”, Tony asked her upon her entrance. 

“I tried to drop your class,” Morgan admitted. 

“You did?”, Tony laughed. “I’m embarrassing you that much already, huh?”

“She wouldn’t let me, told me being in your class would serve as some type of damage control. And that’s what I’m scared of, you’re going to embarrass me,” Morgan answered. 

“She’s right. And, I overheard you talking to Elena,” Tony answered.

“That’s what I figured out,” Morgan stated. 

———

“Did you know?”, Morgan asked upon sitting at the dinner table after school.

“Yes, I did,” Pepper answered. "Not that I approved of it."

“Know what?”, Peter asked.

“About Dad?”, Morgan asked. “Becoming a high school teacher?”

“Oh, yes, I did,” Peter answered. “I helped him set up his classroom. I take it you didn’t know?”

“Of course I didn’t know, my schedule had Downey printed on it by my bio class, not Stark. How was I supposed to know?”, Morgan asked. “Also, your classroom looks nice.”

“You could’ve, you know, looked under the sticker,” Tony answered. 

“Why would I think to do that? It’s not every day someone’s dad drops his retirement plan to teach high school the  _ same year _ their kid starts high school. You don’t understand how mad I am at you, Dad,” Morgan responded.

“That’s true, I don’t know,” Tony answered. “And There's probably nothing I can do to change that, but now you and Elena can start a ‘my parent is teaching one of my classes’ support group.”

“Yeah, I’m thinking about it, actually,” Morgan answered before putting up her dishes and walking upstairs. 

“I’ll go talk to her,” Peter said upon following her upstairs.

“If it makes you feel any better, I thought you knew,” Peter greeted Morgan, who had already wrapped herself in her throw blanket, and was sketching out a new drawing.

“It really doesn’t,” Morgan answered. “I mean, I’ll get over it. But, it just shocked me.”

“What’s so bad about it?”, Peter asked. “You’re only in one of his classes, plus he’s too much of a softie to actually share stories about you if you ask him not to.”

“Try actually having him as a Dad, though,” Morgan snarked. “He’ll never miss a second to share some stupid story about when you were little and obsessed over Beauty and the Beast and how you knew the entire script inside and out by age nine.”

“You did?”, Peter had to keep himself from laughing.

“That I did,” Morgan answered. “Both the original and live action. Be glad you were still in college when I went through that phase.”

“I’m sorry but that is funny,” Peter snickered. 

“Don’t make me hit you with this,” Morgan picked up her Spider-Man plushie.

“Ah yes! Hitting your brother with his alter ego in plushie form, good idea,” Peter put his hands up in surrender.

She set the plushie down. “Do you follow me though? Do you see why this is hard for me to grasp? I mean imagine if your aunt went back to school and the next thing you knew she was teaching your English class.”

“In all honesty, I’d find it cool. Not sure if that’s the current, grad school graduate me speaking or the high school student me speaking, but yeah, I’d actually find it cool.”

“What on Earth is wrong with you?”, Morgan asked.

“A lot,” Peter answered.

“That’s not how you’re supposed to answer that question, Peter!”, Morgan laughed.

“I mean think about it, you don’t have to wait in the car lane or take an hour long bus ride to Happy’s anymore. You can just hang in Dad’s room till he’s done working. Plus you can spend that time doing homework,” Peter answered. “Plus, if I had Tony Stark as a teacher in my freshman year of high school, Flash would never say a thing about me again.”

“It’s different for you though,” Morgan stated.

“I know,” Peter answered.

A small knock sounded at Morgan’s door a moment later, “Can I talk to you?”

Morgan looked over, her Dad was standing at her door.

“Yeah,” Morgan answered.

Peter left the room, leaving the father-daughter duo to talk.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Tony apologized. “I guess a part of me knew you’d be mad. But then another part of me knew you’re never truly mad at me for long... Kind of counting on that today.”

“I’m not that mad anymore,” Morgan answered. “This has just taught me not to say anything I may regret when my door is open, it’ll come back to get me.”

“You’re learning that life lesson a lot quicker than I ever did,” Tony said. “Guess my strange A+ parenting methods are working.”

“That they are,” Morgan answered, letting out a small laugh. “Also I meant what I said at dinner.”

“What?”, Tony asked.

“You and Peter did good on the classroom, it looks cool,” Morgan answered. “Male teachers usually do nothing for their classrooms because ‘oh no, I am going to seem feminine’. Like, there’s a way to make a room fun looking without making it colorful, gosh.”

“You feel really strong about that subject, huh?”, Tony asked.

“Yep,” Morgan answered. “Elena’s Dad’s room doesn’t have a drop box for work. He literally said to put it on his desk and eventually, it would show up in the grade book.”

“Wow,” Tony answered. “Glad to know I’m setting a standard for the male teachers at your school.”

“Good, you’re potentially saving rising honors freshman from that,” Morgan stated. 

“You know I’m still going to share stories about you if it fits in with my lesson plan, right? And you can’t stop me from that,” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I know,” Morgan answered. “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to cover my face.”

“Though most of the stories I’ve already planned to tell are about Peter,” Tony continued.

“Really?”, Morgan asked.

“Mhm, I have more science related stories about him… Just don’t tell him that,” Tony says. “That stays between you, my three classes, and me.”

“Deal,” Morgan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I saw a tiktok about someone's teacher looking like Robert Downey Jr, and then this fic practically wrote itself. Also, that little bit about a teacher not having a turn in box-- 'twas a true story for me.


End file.
